I'm Not a Vampire
by Tyrant Luen
Summary: Hadiah ganjil sweet seventeen, hingga fakta dirinya haus darah. "Kalian bercanda kan? Aku tidak mungkin vampire! Ini tidak mungkin!" Penyangkalannya yang sia-sia dan Tunangannya yang menggetarkan. HunHan story.


_Hadiah ganjil sweet seventeen, hingga fakta dirinya haus darah. "Kalian bercanda kan? Aku tidak mungkin vampire?! Ini tidak mungkin!" Penyangkalannya yang sia-sia dan Tunangannya yang menggetarkan. HunHan story._

_Author Note_: Mungkin ambigu tetapi ini memang masih chap pengenalan, menunjukan letak awal cerita.

_Disclaimer: They are all belongs to God and them self_

_Rating: T for now_

_Pairing/Relationship: Sehun x Luhan/ HunHan_

_Warnings &amp; Genres: Romance, Supranatural, OOC, Typos, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, dll._

* * *

**I'm Not a Vampire**

**By Luen**

* * *

Chapter 1: _He confused_

Sehun mengerang pelan sebelum terbangun dari pingsannya. Tubuhnya lemah dan kepalanya pusing. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya lembab oleh keringat dingin. Samar-samar diantara putih ia melihat sosok Luhan.

"Sehunn… " Luhan memangggil pelan ketika akhirnya Sehun sadar dan menemukan kehadirannya. Ia mengusap pelan dahi Sehun yang berkeringat dingin dengan tisu dari nakas.

Sehun mengernyit. Wajah boneka Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menatapnya khawatir. Ia memegangi dahi tetapi tak berusaha bangun. Merasa lemah. "Luhan? Kenapa kau di sini? Tunggu.. di mana ini?" Sehun melihat sekeliling.

"Ini ruang kesehatan sekolah. Kau pingsan ketika pelajaran olahraga."

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia ingat ketika pandangannya menghitam di lapangan saat bermain sepak bola dan kemudian semuanya menghilang. Tubuhnya belakangn ini memang tidak begitu baik. Dari hari ke hari ia merasa semakin lemah. Namun terkadang juga merasa baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya setiap malam ia merasa cukup lebih baik. Mungkin memang sakit atau mungkin ia hanya kelelahan..

Luhan merengut, jelas kesal dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya. Tetapi ia tetap mengusap keringat dingin di sekitar leher dan bahu Sehun. Ia menarik kerah Sehun untuk mempermudah kegiatannya tetapi Sehun malah menahan tangannya.

"Luhan.. " panggilnya, menuntut jawaban.

Luhan menyerah, ia mencampakan tisu di nakas dan menatap jengah Sehun yang menatapnya lelah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan tunanganku yang sedang sakit Sehun-ah," katanya pelan. Ia tahu jelas kondisi Sehun dan kehadirannya malah jauh lebih penting dari kehadiran siapapun untuk Sehun. Sayangnya Sehun tak mengerti dan tak sependapat.

Sehun menghela nafas. Tunangan. Luhan memang tunangannya sejak sebulan lalu. Tepatnya sejak ulang tahunnya sebulan lalu. Orang tuanya menjadikan Luhan tunangannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sedikit banyak ia memang heran. Apa Luhan semacam barang?

Luhan memang tampan, cantik, imut dan manis.. –dan juga cerdas. Hari pertama kepindahannya ke sekolah Sehun sekitar sebulan lalu, Luhan langsung jadi buah bibir di antara penghuni sekolah. Para sisiwa yang mengagumi parasnya yang cantik-tampan dengan kepribadian baik dan ramah. Sementara para guru membicarakan prestasi dan perilaku terpujinya di kelas.

Sehun mengakui betapa 'wah'nya tunangannya itu, tetapi ia tetap tak begitu menyukai tunangannya. Mereka jarang bicara secara pribadi, bahkan sejak pertunangan mereka tak pernah bertemu di luar lingkungan sekolah. Ia bahkan hanya tahu Luhan adalah tunangannya. Tidak ada informasi lain tentang Luhan yang ia ketahui.

Sehun berusaha bangun dan duduk di ranjang. "Tak ada yang tahu soal itu Lu, kita sudah sepakat… lagipula kau tak cukup dekat untuk menungguku di ruang kesehatan ketika aku tak sadarkan diri. Kemana teman-temanku?"

Memang Sehun merahasiakan status hubungannya dengan Luhan dari siapapun. Mungkin hanya orang tuanya yang tahu. Ia tak berniat menyembunyikan sebenarnya tetapi juga tak berniat mengumbarnya ke semua orang. ini menjadi rahasia begitu saja, tanpa direncanakan.

"Aku tidak sepakat, kau menginginkannya secara sepihak. Masalah teman-temanmu, mereka tidak bisa menungguimu di sini karena jam olahraga sudah habis, Lee-saengnim tidak mungkin mengijinkan mereka meninggalkan kelasnya. Aku menggantikan mereka karena aku bisa meninggalakn kelas dengan nilaiku yang tidak seburuk teman-temanmu."

"Tetap saja kita tak cukup dekat hingga kau harus berkorban bagitu,"

"Sebenarnya apa masalahnya hubungan kita? Apa karena tunanganmu _namja_? Atau karena aku yatim piatu yang tidak punya apa-apa?" Luhan melipat tangan di dada dengan muka cemberut. Ia membiarkan Sehun memakai sepatunya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau yatim piatu. Aku tidak bermasalah dengan semua itu Lu, aku hanya tidak berniat mengatakannya pada orang-orang?"

Sehun sudah berdiri, siap pergi tetapi sakit kepalanya membuatnya bersandar lagi di ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap sakitnya berkurang. Luhan beranjak berdiri dan mendudukan Sehun di kursi yang baru di dudukinya.

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang. Aku akan jadi cukup membanggakan hingga kau mengakuiku nanti, tetapi kondisimu semakin buruk Sehun-ah.. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Jelas Luhan khawatir. Ia menyentuh bahu Sehun pelan, berharap dapat memberi kekuatan.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih tetapi aku akan kembali ke kelas. Kau bisa menyusul setelah 5 menit." Sehun berlalu setelahnya. Luhan mengikuti tidak sampai semenit, berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Sehun.

"Padahal sekelas, kenapa tidak boleh berjalan bersama.. " gumam Luhan kesal.

**…**

Luhan tidak berinteraksi dengan Sehun lagi selama sisa hari itu. Sehun masih nampak lemah, beberapa kali Luhan mendapati Sehun hanya menaruh kepala di meja sepanjang pelajaran atau sekedar menatap tanpa minat sonsaengnim yang menjelaskan pelajaran.

Luhan pun jadi tak banyak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia terus melirik ke belakang. Karena bangku Sehun di belakang, dekat jendela. Dan Luhan semakin membenci posisi bangku itu. Cahaya matahari menerpa Sehun dengan lalim di sana.

Ketika akhirnya jam sekolah selesai. Luhan segera bergegas meninggalakan kelas tanpa menengok Sehun lagi. Tanpa disadarinya Sehun mengernyit tidak mendapat lirikan singkat yang biasa Luhan berikan ketika sekolah berakhir. Sehun merasa sedikit aneh, ia memang terbiasa menatap Luhan di akhir kelas sejak mendapati Luhan meliriknya sekilas sebelum meninggalakan kelas sebulan lalu, tanpa sadar menunggu interaksi kecil itu setiap hari. Ia tidak kehilangan hanya saja terasa sedikit aneh.

Apakah Luhan marah padanya? Luhan tidak pernah marah sebelumnya, ia sering bermuka kesal dengan imut tetapi nyaris tak pernah mengambil kesempatan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia berpapasan dengan Luhan lagi ketika menaruh buku di lokernya yang tak jauh dari loker Luhan tetapi lagi-lagi Luhan melewatinya dengan terburu-buru.

Luhan menyadari keberadaan Sehun sebenarnya, tetapi ia sedang menghubungi seseorang yang sangat penting dan koridor loker terlalu ramai. Ia harus segera mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kukira memang sudah sampai pada batasnya." Gumamnya.

"…"

"Sehun pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga." Lanjutnya. Luhan tersenyum ramah pada beberapa _yeoja_ yang menyapanya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya, menuju area lapangan parkir dengan langkah mantap ringan yang cukup cepat. Beberapa kali menggumam 'Ne' dan kata singkat lainnya sebelum menutup panggilan dan menyimpan ponsel pintarnya dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Lapangan parkir masih cukup sepi karena bel pulang sekolah memang baru beberapa menit yang lalu berbunyi. Terima kasih pada Kim-saengnim yang mengakhiri kelas 5 menit lebih awal daripada seharusnya.

Luhan segera menemukan audinya diantara jejeran mobil di lapangan parkir. Membawa mobil ke sekolah memang diijinkan untuk murid tahun terakhir sepertinya. Sebenarnya ini mobil Sehun, tetapi karena Sehun tinggal di apartemen tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia tak meninggalakn mobilnya di rumah orang tuanya dan memilih berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Mobil itu sepakat di bawa Luhan.

Kenyataannya lebih dari ini.

Luhan sudah di belakang kemudi dan langsung meninggalkan parkiran dengan kecepatan sedang.

**…**

Sehun menatap audi hitam yang melaju melewati gerbang sekolahnya dari jauh. Ia masih menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan Kai berdiri di sisinya, sibuk berbicara dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang bersemu-semu. Sehun memang selalu pulang bersama ketiganya karena mereka teman dekat dan tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama. Singkat kata bertetangga.

"Luhan memang menawan, bahkan Pangeran Es di sini mencair dan memberi perhatian padanya." Kai merangkul bahu Sehun akrab. Ia juga menatap audi hitam yang sudah tak terlihat lagi._ Yeoja _tadi sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Sehun tak membalas, ia kembali merasa lemah, dan semakin lemah. Sakit kepalanya juga semakin mengambil alih dan rasa haus berlebih lagi-lagi membakar tenggorokannya. Ia menyandar pada bahu Kai.

Kai menatap khawatir. "Sehun-ah? Sepertinya sakitmu semakin parah, sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah orang tuamu hari ini."

Sehun mendesah lelah. Tak merasa perlu menjawab, ia terlalu pusing dan malas untuk menjawab.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka saling memukul tetapi berangkulan dan tersenyum cerah. Namun kemudian luntur ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai.

"Kau semakin pucat Sehun-ah.. " ucap Baekhyun, melepaskan rangkulannya pada Chanyeol dan memegang lengan Sehun khawatir.

Sehun melempar senyum tipis. "Tidak apa hyung,"

"Tidak apa apanya? Kau memang sakit Sehun-ah, bahkan sekarang kau bersandar pada Kai." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Aku akan menghubungi ibumu.. ia akan sangat sedih kalau menjadi yang terakhir tahu tentang kondisimu." Baekhyun mencari-cari ponsel dalam tas punggungnya. Chanyeol membantunya.

"Tunggu.. itu tidak perlu, aku hanya kelelahan hyung.. "

Sehun melepaskan lengan Kai dari bahunya dan berusaha berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah." Kai mencoba merangkul Sehun lagi, tetapi Sehun malah mengambil langkah menjauh.

Sehun berjalan menjauh, di bawah sinar matahari langsung ia merasa benar-benar melemah. Tangannya mengepal dan sedikit tremor karena memaksakan diri namun tak berhenti.

Sehun menoleh dan melempar senyum tipis. "Apa yang kalian tunggu, jangan menyiksaku dan ayo cepat pulang."

Mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum menyusul langkah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.. apa benar kau masih kuat?" tanya Baekhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Aku masih berdiri kan?" balasnya singkat. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Jadi kau menunggu sampai jatuh?" cela Kai, kesal dengan sikap Sehun.

Sehun tak menanggapi, nafasnya mulai berat.

Sebuah audi hitam menepi tak jauh dari mereka. Langkah mereka seketika terhenti kecuali Sehun yang berjalan dengan menunduk. Luhan keluar dari mobil dan semakin membuat yang lain mengangkat sebelah alis heran.

"Sehun-ah," Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri di hadapannya. Sehingga Sehun menyadari keberadaannya.

Sehun menatapnya kaget. Ia melirik kiri-kanannya, mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Mereka masih dua langkah di belakang Sehun, mendengar jelas suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya dengan akrab.

"Ada apa Luhan-ssi? Kau punya urusan denganku?" seluruh pertanyaannya mengalun kaku dan Sehun merutukinya dalam hati.

Luhan beralih menatap tiga sosok di belakang Sehun. Ia tersenyum menawan. "Aku diminta ibu Sehun untuk menjemput Sehun, aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menghubungi." Katanya sebelum membungkuk sebentar dan menarik lengan Sehun. Membawanya ke mobil.

"Tung.. –gu! Kau tidak bisa-"

"Aku bisa." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun, wajahnya serius dan menunjukkan ketegasan.

Sehun terdiam, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan begitu serius. Luhan selalu terlihat ceria dan menyenangkan sebelumnya.

Luhan mendorongnya masuk ke kursi depan, dan menutup pintunya dengan debum keras. Sepertinya ia sedang marah. Sehun tak ambil pusing, dinginnya AC cukup membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan memejamkan mata. Ingin tidur. Samar-samar ia mendengar Luhan berkata sesuatu sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

**…**

"Apakah barusan itu benar-benar Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun begitu audi hitam menghilang di tikungan.

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. "Kau juga melihatnya kan? Kukira cuma halusinasiku… kenapa Luhan mengenal ibu Sehun?"

Kai dengan dahi berkerut melirik keduanya. "Kita bisa bertanya pada Sehun nanti, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal lebih dari yang kita tahu."

**…**

"Sehun-ah.. "

Luhan memegang lengan Sehun dan sedikit menggerakkannya. Mencoba membangunkan. Sehun melenguh pelan sebelum mendapat kesadarannya. Ia masih merasa lemah tetapi tidak selemah sebelumnya. Menatap sekeliling, dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau membawaku pulang?" tanya Sehun retoris.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu acuh dan keluar dari mobil, ia membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Sehun keluar dengan helaan tipis.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Luhan kembali bertanya, berdiri di sebelahnya. Tersenyum tipis dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya mendahului langkah Luhan.

Pintu depan terbuka sebelum Sehun sampai. Ibunya ada di balik pintu, menatapnya khawatir dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Sehunna.. "

Sehun sudah dalam pelukan ibunya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan balas memeluk dengan sebelah tangan. Ayahnya berdiri di bibir pintu. Tersenyum lemah.

Sehun merasa tak baik mendapat senyum artifisial itu.

Mereka berakhir di ruang tengah dengan cangkir teh untuk masing-masing.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya, merasa jauh lebih baik. Ia melirik tangan kanan ayahnya yang meremas lembut tangan kiri ibunya. Luhan juga hanya diam, menatap serius potongan jeruk di cangkir tehnya. Tidak biasanya.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak seperti keluarga yang kukenal."

Sehun menatap heran-khawatir kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di seberang meja, tepat di hadapannya. "Ada apa Lu?" ia melirik Luhan yang tersentak kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

Luhan menghela nafas dan menjawab dengan senyum kecil yang tak terlihat senang. Itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Sehunna.. "

Sehun kembali menaruh atensi pada orang tuanya.

"Sehunna.. apa kau merasa sakit belakangan ini?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati.

Sehun terdiam sesaat,

"Merasa lemah dan semakin lemah?" lanjut Sungmin pelan.

Sehun masih diam, pertanyaan ibunya yang jelas benar malah menjadi ketakutan tersendiri untuknya. Pertanyaan orang tuanya mengindikasikan mereka sudah tahu kondisinya. Jika demikian, lantas mengapa tidak menghubungi sebelum kondisinya semakin buruk? Apa yang mereka tunggu? Apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka coba sampaikan?

"Tidak juga.. aku baru sakit hari ini eomma." Sehun memutuskan menjawab dengan sedikit meleset.

"Tidak perlu berbohong Sehunna." Kyuhyun menanggapi.

Sehun menegakkan duduknya, merasa ini sudah semakin serius. "Ada apa memangnya? Kalian sudah memeperkirakan sakitku?" Sehun bertanya pelan, tak ingin bersikap kurang ajar atau berprasangka tidak baik mengenai orang tuanya.

Orang tuanya saling berpandangan sebentar, seperti sedang saling meyakinkan.

"Sehunna.. sebenarnya kau tidak sakit." Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Ini hanya sudah waktunya… " lanjutnya, melirik Kyuhyun.

Sehun semakin bingung, kalau tidak sakit lantas mengapa ia merasa sakit dan lemah. Waktu apa yang dimaksud ibunya. Ia terdiam. Menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau merasa lemah dan semakin lemah sejak ulang tahunmu ke 17 kan? Kau juga merasa sering haus dan semakin haus sekarang hingga terkadang tenggorokanmu terasa kering dan panas. Tetapi keadaanmu membaik setiap malam dan memburuk setiap berada di bawah sinar matahari."

Sehun terdiam. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan kondisinya sendiri bahkan sejak kapan ini benar-benar berawal pun ia tak tahu. Ia hanya menyadari kondisinya semakin lemah sepekan belakangan. Mungkin memang benar ia membaik setiap malam karena ia menghabiskan waktu malam hari dengan teman-temannya. Seingatnya memnag ia tak merasa teramat lemah di malam hari.

Ini mulai membingungkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan eomma katakan.. "

Keadaannya memang membaik tetapi jujur saja ia tak cukup baik untuk terus terjaga. Kepalanya masih sakit dan semakin sakit saat ia berpikir. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah jatuh tidur hingga tak merasakan apapun lagi.

Sungmin melirik suaminya yang kini menatap serius putranya. Sehun merasakan firasat tidak baik.

"Sebenarnya.. –kau bukan manusia Sehunna.. "

Appanya mengatakannya dengan serius. Suasana sangat serius tetapi bahkan dengan tubuh lemah dan kepala sakit pun Sehun tetap tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hahhahah.. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Appa barusan bilang aku bukan manusia?" Sehun menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau memang bukan manusia, kau.. –vampire.. " Kyuhyun nampak kesulitan mengatakan maksudnya. Ia menatap letih Sehun yang masih tertawa.

Luhan mulai jengah, ia memukul bahu Sehun cukup keras. Berharap dapat menarik Sehun pada kenyataan lagi.

"Luhan!?" Sehun memegangi lengannya, ia menatap Luhan heran. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menggunakan kekerasan padanya.

"Seriuslah, kami tidak bercanda." Jelas Luhan memohon.

Terdiam sesaat, Sehun berhenti tertawa. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Katakan kalian sedang bercanda, karena ini tidak lucu lagi." Sehun menatap ke bawah dengan tidak fokus, sedikit linglung. Nafasnya tidak teratur.

"Sehun, apa yang kami katakan itu benar, Appamu juga vampire." Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan.

Sehun menatap ibunya putus asa. "Eomma?! Jangan bercanda lagi. Itu tidak mung –kin!"

"Kami tidak bercanda Sehunna. Perubahan tubuhmu di mulai ketika kau berusia 17 tahun. Sekitar sebulan lalu, kau baru merasakan dampaknya sekarang karena perubahnnya baru sempurna belakangan ini. Kau tidak hanya butuh makan minum biasa mulai sekarang. Kau juga butuh.. –darah." Kyuhyun menunggu respon Sehun tetapi Sehun pasif. "–itu juga penyebab kondisimu sekarang. Kau butuh makan." Lanjutnya pelan.

Sehun beralih menatap Sungmin, lantas menatap Luhan. "Luhann, katakan ini semua hanya bohong."

Luhan menatapnya datar. "Ini benar dan tidak sesulit yang kau kira jadi berhentilah menyangkal Sehunna.. "

Sehun semakin pusing setelahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan besok.. Sehunna nampaknya sudah sangat lemah." Pinta Sungmin pada suaminya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Aku akan mengurus Sehun. Appa dan Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberinya makan." Luhan tersenyum manis. Tidak menyadari Sehun yang menatapnya horror.

"Naa.. Sehun, di mana kau ingin melakukannya? Kamarmu atau kamarku?"

Pertanyaan Luhan benar-benar menyumbat saluran pernafasan Sehun karena sekarang ia merasa tak bernafas.

Tbc,

**…**

Oke, sedikit tambahan.. di sini vampire bukan suatu yang keren ya.. banyak ruginya drpada untungnya-bagi Sehun. Jadi malah menjadi semacam beban-bagi Sehun lagi. Terus.. aduh! Ga bisa lagi.. XD

Terima kasih untuk yang berkenan membaca, ^^

#kisshug

Jejak yang ditinggalkan akan menentukan waktu update.. XD


End file.
